menoraroleplayslfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai Kaguya
'Favorite Quote:' You and I, our levels are as distant as the earth from the heavens. 'Background' Rai Kaguya (かぐやライ, Kaguya Rai) was brought up with his clan and treated as if he were "royalty" among them, his father who was deceased at the time was the Kaguya-Sama before him and was one of the most highly respected people within this group, and as he had passed due to a previous conflict between the Kaguya clan and a rivalling clan which had not only caused the death of his father but also his mother in the war. Time passed and the Kaguya clan was left without a leader for several months however in this time Rai was trained by the others and brought up to be a cold killer, this process didn't work on Rai as well as it did with the other members... He was more of a tactician and as such, this put him on a level far higher than the other mindless people of the clan who fought only to kill all who challenged them. Rai stepped up and took the burden of leading the clan in which he surpassed his father in many ways, however this was only shortly lived due to the news one of the higher-levelled members of the clan brought to him... The "rogue" division of the Uchiha Clan had been hired to wipe out the Kaguya clan and leave no survivors, the bounty was even placed into the bingo book and an extra reward would be paid to whoever brought the head of the now infamous, Rai Kaguya, to the bounty holder. Quickly Rai, still being a young child, assembled his clan and sent them toward the Hidden Cloud Village, who they had heard many good things about and hoping they may help. He however remained alone in wait of the Uchiha as he knew he would be able to delay them long enough for the others to escape, and if he had mastered his abilities to a high enough extent... Maybe even go with them. Days passed and eventually a rough total of fifty members of the Uchiha were waiting outside of the Kaguya clanhouse with their Sama standing infront of the wall of Sharingan users... Rai walked through the doors and simply looked up to which they began to laugh, and proceeded to attempt to take his life swiftly, however they would soon find out this was no longer the massacre they had expected. Their katanas and Fire Jutsu had absolutely no effect on Rai's steel-like bones which were made into complete perfection beneath his skin, and he then proceeded to kill all but one of them... Or so he thought. Rai was standing face to face with the Uchiha-Sama who had lead the rogues and as he looked into the rogues eyes he was hit by one of the strongest genjutsu he had ever witnessed in his life... He then found himself unable to move as his body no longer allowed him, but the sensation was then over and Rai watched as a katana pierced the heart of the Uchiha from behind him, another Uchiha who seemed to be from a "main branch" of the primary clan had killed him, Rai passed out and woke up laying at the gates of the Cloud Village with a scroll that must have been given to him by the Uchiha that had killed the Leader of the rogues. "I'm sorry I didn't arrive on time... The rogues slaughtered the rest of your clan as they were heading in this direction, there must have been a traitor among your clan. I will clear this mess, but I suggest you stay here, go to the Academy and let the village take care of you... You're merely a boy, and with power such as your own you'd make a valuable asset to this village, maybe our paths will cross again some day... Hopefully it won't be in a situation such as this. Sincerely, J." Rai felt like his world was ripped from him however he took the advice from the scroll and quickly rose to the rank of Jounin, training a squad of his own and repeatedly doing so for years to come... And after time became a valuable and trusted asset to the village, mastering his Bloodline and Elements independently, the Elders of the village decided after the sudden and unexpected disappearance of the previous Raikage it was time to select a new canditate to take the burden of the village onto their shoulders... This person would be Rai Kaguya, Nidaime Raikage. After taking on the position of Raikage, Rai continued to train daily and had eventually taken many months of training and shaped himself to be a front-line weapon capable of defeating those who opposed him... Only rarely would he call for help in battle, and if he did so it would most likely only for him to be healed, currently Rai looks over Kumogakure keeping it safe from the threats outside. Eventually Rai fused his Futon Element with his Yin Release to form a new release that he named Gravity, as the release gives the illusion that he is in fact controlling the Gravity around his opponents or around himself. Thus far he is the only person able to use the release, as he has not told anybody the secret behind it... When the Gravity Release is activated a strong blast of wind emerges in the direction that Rai desires however the wind instead of sounding like a strong gust is instead completely silent and looks like a blank force of Rai's chakra pushing against them, it is capable of forcing most Shinobi to the ground, if not lowering their battle strength while Rai keeps the technique activated. 'Personality' Rai Kaguya is a calm headed person with a normal patience, however if his patience is exceeded he will snap and become extremely violent. He will protect everyone who lives within his village at any cost, when provoked if the situation he is in bothers him then he will also become very violent. Despite him being provoked he will still think tactically as he is an extremely intelligent man adapting to multiple situations with ease, he will respect those who follow him and have no care or emotion to those who go against his will... He will not hesitate to strike down those who are a threat to him.